


-

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Несколько перегнутый фик по мотивам артов:https://www.deviantart.com/spiritedchaos/art/DW-The-Gates-of-SLASH-34668207https://www.deviantart.com/spiritedchaos/art/DW-Let-this-be-50742045





	-

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [-](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/392441) by Katrina. 



> Несколько перегнутый фик по мотивам артов:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/spiritedchaos/art/DW-The-Gates-of-SLASH-34668207  
> https://www.deviantart.com/spiritedchaos/art/DW-Let-this-be-50742045

Руки Кощея вытянуты над головой, его запястья крепко связаны вместе и закреплены к кольцу в гладкой черной стене очень короткой цепью. Пульсация двигателей корабля отдается во всем его теле, вызывая неприятное покалывание в конечностях... ему очень хочется как-то извернуться и почесать подбородок, но он уже попробовал все и так и не смог освободить себя из оков. Не в характере Кощея пассивно сидеть ничего не делая, но еще больше он не любит терпеть неудачу, так что он заставляет себя терпеливо ждать удобного случая. 

Проходит вечность, прежде чем он слышит быстрые тихие шаги, становящиеся все громче, и он торопливо выпрямляется, принимая более достойную позу… насколько ее вообще возможно принять со связанными руками. Звук шагов затихает у дверей, и наступает пауза, достаточно долгая, чтобы увеличить напряжение в комнате, потом дверь распахивается и в комнату входит его высокомерный захватчик. 

Внешность может быть так обманчива. Его лицо очень приятное и располагающее к себе, с длинными белокурыми волосами, постоянно падающими на глаза, и выразительным ртом. Его кожа гладкая и бледная – цвет выгодно подчеркивается высоким воротником его сюртука насыщенного черного цвета. 

Кощей на мгновенье прикрывает глаза в бесполезной попытке отрицать очевидное. – Доктор, - грустно констатирует он, прикусывая себе язык, чтобы не задать свой вечный вопрос “В какой момент все пошло неправильно и ты стал таким?”. 

Лицо Доктора освещает одна из его удивительно юных улыбок, но глаза его холодны.

\- Мой дорогой Кощей, - приветствует он своего узника, изящно опускаясь на стул у противоположной стены. – Я решил, что самое время прийти и посмотреть, удобно ли ты устроился. Ну, и как тебе мое скромное жилище? 

\- Тут очень мило, спасибо, - отвечает Кощей без тени сарказма. Доктор продолжает улыбаться. 

\- Рад, что тебе нравится, – невозмутимо говорит он и замолкает. Таймлорды пристально смотрят друг на друга в течение долгой тихой минуты, пока Кощей не прерывает молчанье. 

\- Зачем ты держишь меня здесь?

Доктор смеется и этот мрачный мелодичный звук почти вызывает у Кощея дрожь; потом встает со стула и подходит к нему.

\- Потому что теперь, - шепчет он, опускаясь на колени рядом с Кощеем и протягивая тонкую руку к его лицу, - мне не нужно бродить по вселенной, чтобы найти тебя, всякий раз, когда мне захочется немного интеллектуальной стимуляции. - Рука скользит по подбородку Кощея, лаская его короткую бородку, и Кощей не может заставить себя пошевелиться и уклониться от этого соблазнительного прикосновения. Что его очень расстраивает.

\- Тебе нравится бродить по вселенной, Доктор, – бормочет Кощей, опуская глаза, чтобы не смотреть на лицо своего противника. – Это помогает тебе находить более населенные планеты и изменять их по своим правилам. В этот раз сарказм невозможно не услышать, и Доктор скользит пальцами ниже и останавливается на его шее.

Никто из них не замечает звука шагов.

\- Я помогаю им! – шипит Доктор, медленно сжимая пальцы на горле Кощея, и вонзая ногти в его кожу. - Я даю им свободу, даю им порядок! Мы оба знаем, что так для них лучше… 

_\- Доктор!_

Кощей смотрит в сторону двери. Там стоит незнакомый ему юноша с ярко-рыжими волосами, одетый в своего рода форменную одежду – еще один несчастный, попавший под власть обаяния Доктора, предполагает он. Доктор вздыхает, в его взгляде ясно читается нетерпение. Он встает и оборачивается к вошедшему.

\- Да, Турлоу? – мягко спрашивает он, и юноша скрещивает руки на груди.

\- Мне не нравится, когда на борту есть еще кто-то. Ты знаешь это, – говорит он, скорчив недовольную гримасу, в его голосе слышна обида.

\- Этот не твоего ума дело, – следует спокойный ответ. – Не обращай на него внимания.

Турлоу не сдвигается с места. – Ты собираешься заменить меня, да? На него? – бросает он обвиняюще, но Доктор только улыбается снова, прежде чем притянуть его к себе и поцеловать. Кощея тоже когда-то так целовали, и он знает силу и власть этих поцелуев, любопытную смесь нежности и настойчивости, и он удивлен, что Турлоу держится так долго, прежде чем его глаза закрываются, а тело расслабляется. 

Конечно, Доктор выбирает именно этот момент чтобы разжать объятья.

\- Возвращайся. Оставь нас теперь, – приказывает он и вновь поворачивается к Кощею, но Турлоу по-прежнему не сдвигается с места.

\- Ты заменил Адрика. Ты заменил Тиган. Теперь ты собираешься заменить и меня. Ты…

Полы черного пальто Доктора взметаются, когда он резко оборачивается, грубо хватает Турлоу за плечи и силой заставляет его встать на колени. 

\- Ты НЕ будешь говорить про Адрика, - рычит он, не обращая внимания на крик удивления и боли Турлоу. – Я прощу тебя на сей раз, но если ты когда-нибудь еще снова вспомнишь про Адрика, я оставлю тебя на первой же планете, мимо которой мы будем пролетать. И я очень постараюсь, чтобы это была Земля. Тебе все понятно? 

Турлоу отчаянно кивает, крепко зажмурившись, и падает на спину, когда Доктор отпускает его. Он неподвижно лежит на полу несколько секунд, потом открывает глаза и смотрит на Кощея. 

Кощею знаком этот взгляд. Взгляд кого-то, кто знает, что связался со злом, но не в силах сбежать от него, кого-то, кто ненавидит то, что он делает, но не может остановиться. Доктор вызывает сильную зависимость; поначалу такой притягательный, он очень быстро становится абсолютно необходимым, пока полностью не завладеет твоим сердцем и душой; и Турлоу уже никуда не денется. 

Турлоу медленно встает, у него вид кота, которого поймали за каким-то запрещенным занятием, он в последний раз смотрит на Кощея, прежде чем молча выйти, его спина неестественно прямая. Доктор наблюдает за тем, как он уходит, его лицо ничего не выражает. Потом он поворачивается к узнику. 

\- Я загляну к тебе позже, – отрывисто бросает он и быстро следует за своим компаньоном, громко хлопнув за собой дверью, оставляя Кощея гадать, обещанием это было или угрозой. Доктор так непредсказуем… такой светлый ум, полностью посвятивший себя злу. Один Рассилон знает, чем бы он мог заниматься, выбери они после университета дорожки друг друга…


End file.
